Transformice: Adventure
by TheGhost129
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about if your not online and what is your mice doing? Please fill this form if you want to be in the story.**

Transformice Name:

Apperance:

Title:

Personitly:

Other:

**This is my form, and my brothers. **

Transformice Name: Umbreonpanda

Apperance: Have light brown skin, Have Fluttershy wig, Have a green scarf, Have green and white headphone, Have Mummy wrap thing and Vamp's fangs.

Title: The Reaper

Personitly: Very quiet, never chat(Unless want to), Like to jump when on survivor7, and hate peoples who call other noob, bitch etc.

Other: ..

My bro

Transformice name: Eggvill

Apperance: have normal skin, have green scarf, have orange hair, have wheat in mouth and a 3d glasses.

Title: (I dont know)

Personitly:

Other:

My other bro

Transformice Name: Epizmice

Apperance: ... He naked...

Title: Little mouse. ((He not a noob, But act like one)

Personitly:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add Gender also! Oops!**

* * *

Umbreonpanda felt a drop on her and relezied the drop was her own two wonderful brothers. Their name is Epizmice and Eggvill. Umbreonpanda sweatdropped when they start to agrue that who heavyer. Epizmice, is however is naked. WELL NOT THAT KIND OF NAKED. He still have his nomal fur still so im sure he not , is a Light brown furred mouse((He update his fur)), He have orange hair, He wear 3D glasses and a Green scarf. He have a Chocolate bar in his mouth! That lucky bastard. Umbreonpanda shouted "WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Eggvill and Epizmice stopped and get up. They might cussed alot. Umbreonpanda then stood, and watch her two brother agrue again, But this time about getting lost.

Umbreonpanda, who is now getting bored of her two wonderful brother agrueing, She decide to look around, No she is not that cruel to leave them behind. ((Beside i did that in rl!)) Umbreonpanda then stopped when she saw a Tiger fur mouse. She have a rainbow dash hair, she also have black headphone and a knife. Oh how she wish she could have a knife, But she is saveing it for a grey and white fur. Beside her, There were a Light brown furred mouse, who have a white cap and Black and white Headphone. In his mouse was a zangetsu. Aka Sword. He wear a neon-blue glasses and have a orange tie around his neck.

* * *

Later with Epizmice and Eggvill

* * *

Epizmice stopped with his agrueing with his oldest brother, Eggvill. He have stopped the agrueing to check on his older sister, Who is Umbreonpanda. They supposed to meet Eeveepanda. Which their Older sister. But she never on. When Epizmice turned around. He did not see Umbreonpanda and start to freak out, Like for example... Running in circle until Umbreonpanda show up. ((This really happen .)). Eggvill did not join him, He remained calm, Like alway.

* * *

Later with Umbreonpanda with the two unknown mouses

* * *

The 3 mouse have stared at each other.

* * *

**Soo? Do you like? **

**. Blah. I dont care if you dont. **

**Epizmice: -still screaming and running in circle-**

**Eggvill: -sigh-**

**Umbreonpanda: Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Guys... Im back... With my two 'Wonderful' Brothers with me. **

**Epizmice: Awww Yo call us wonderful!**

**Eggvill: -sweatdropped..-**

**Uh... Where were I? Oh yea... Um Galbelmz, Your a male right? ^_^" I forgot to add Gender in the form.. Hehe... Silly me!**

* * *

"So-" The light brown mouse was cut off when the Tiger stripe furred mouse said...

"FLYING COWS!" The tiger stripe furred mouse randomly shouted. Umbreonpanda and the Light brown furred mouse sweatdropped and was thinking the same thought 'What the hell?'

Umbreonpanda looked at Light brown mouse again. The Light brown mouse started again. "Like i was saying, before i was inrupted, So What your guys' name?" He asked. "First, you start" The Tiger furred mouse said. Umbreonpanda nodded in agreement.

"Ok, My name is Galbelmz. I dont mind what im called at. Now your turn." Galbelmz said.

"My name is Iluvfudge! And i make random comments at time and im very DRAMATIC! and funny!" Iluvfudge said and said again "Your turn~!"

"Meh, My name is Umbreonpanda. Im with my two 'wonderful' brothers of mine, But they were agrueing so i came here to relex, But instead.. I crashed into you guys..." Umbreonpanda said.

"What do your brothers agrue about?" Galbelmz asked.

"Random things, Like whose is the heavyer mouse. Or someone got their foods...etc." Umbreonpanda said.

"Wow... That must be hard..." Iluvfudge said.

"No kidding..." Umbreonpanda said, leaning against a tree. She was going to said something but something hit her at behind. She look up and reliezed that was... her littlest brother. Epizmice.

"I found you sis! Dont scare us like that!" Epizmice whined.

"No, No, You mean 'Dont scare me like that?. I wasnt scare.. Sheesh, Bro." Eggvill said, as he stepped out at behind.

"How the heck, did you guys found me?" Umbreonpanda asked.

"Brother instinct" They both said.

"..." Iluvfudge and Galbelmz was just watching sliently at the them.

"So, Who's them?" Eggvill asked.

"Uh? Oh.. That Galbelmz" Umbreonpanda said, pointing at Galbelmz and then said "And that Iluvfudge." Also pointing at Iluvfudge.

"So where are you guys doing?" Galbelmz asked.

"Hm? Oh we are going to reuse people and be famous!" Epizmice shouted. Galbelmz stared at Epizmice and asked "Why arent wearing any clothes? It said you have alot cheese to buy some."

"...I dunno... I just like to be naked. Beside! Im not naked. I have furs, for pete sake! So im not naked!" Epizmice said.

* * *

**Pause!**

**New Transformice form!**

**Need to add Wepons, Crush, Likes and Dislike.**

**So if you already made the form. Just add what wepons would you like! Wepons can be like in WOW too. Or make up wepons. I need to asked you about the crush thing. And the Like and Dislike, What things you like or Dislike?**

**Unpause!**

* * *

"Can we join you guys' advanture pleasee?" Iluvfudge asked.

"I dunno. Ask him." Epizmice said, pointing at Eggvill, who was talking- Well not talking, He more like listening to Galbelmz.

"Kk!" Iluvfudge said, as she ran toward Eggvill.

Eggvill and Galbelmz looked up when they saw her running toward them.

"Umm Eggvill!" Iluvfudge yelled.

"What...?" Eggvill asked.

"Can we join you guys?" She asked again.

"Um... Sure.. " Eggvill said.

* * *

**Soo? How you likeing it?**

**And Galbelmz, you are right about TFM dying .**

**-Shake camera and yell to the people who no write TFM no more- WHY PEOPLE WHY U NO WRITE MORE TFM EH? **

**-Clear thorat- That all Now be a dear and review. **


	4. Wepons Form, Nothing news

This is my and my brother wepons form etc.

Epizmice

Wepon(s): Lightsaber

Crush: None for now.

Likes:Like to scare his sissy sometime. Like to be a guest and call himself *Icecream.

Dislikes: When mices hurt his sissy altho he never on, Trolls.

Eggvill

Wepon(s): Eletro Whips

Crush: None

Likes: Like to scare other who try to hurt his friends/family, Transformers, Transformers music, Dupstep.

Dislikes:Hate who hate Transformers and Dupstep. Their stren parent...

Umbreonpanda

Wepon(s): Hidden Blades and Invisable Cloak

Crush: None

Likes: To be quiet, Relex and play Nomal.

Dislikes: Bootcamp.

Eeveepanda(Older Sister)

Wepon(s): Meet later, Maple Story Axe.

Crush: None

Likes: Her Friends and family.

Dislikes: Being Evil.


	5. Im back and Update charries

**UPDATE LIST**

**Umbreonpanda: Wear a Panda hat, Bamboo stick, White and green Headphone, Green and white scarf, Blue hair, and have light brown fur color. Titled Vampire.**

**Epizmice: Still naked and have the same brown fur color.. Titled The Little Mouse.**

**Eggvill: A light brown fur, have a bell on neck. Titled The Cheese Initiated. **

* * *

**UPDATE NEW CHARRIES IN STORY**

**1.**

**Transformice name: Eavenne  
Appearence: Normal brown skin, with blonde hair (the one with the bun-thing that costs 200 cheese), with a pink bow and candy/lollipop in mouth. Saving up for a halo.  
Title: Fashion Mouse  
Personality: Friendly, does not usually post original chats, mostly replying to other mice.  
Likes: Saying "Free Cheese!" when, in survivor, the sham dissolves into bubbles or dies. Either that or "Cheese Get!", that references a popular Let's Player. (Chugga) Also, she likes Survivor.  
Dislikes: Mice, especially little mice (newbies) being called noobs. Will not tolerate this or any racial discrimination or offending remarks to other mice. If directed to herself she ignores it. Otherwise, is fine with anything else. It's all in good fun, after all.  
Other: Is almost always in Room Survivor. Can be bad or pro. In that, she can die to the first cannon in one map, and be the sole surviving mouse in another. Is good at jumping over and generally evading cannons, though this is not always true. Loves walljumping. As a Shaman, she loves manipulating portals so that a cannon flies through one and comes out through the other, surprising the mice. Again, ranges from bad to pro, though the "pro" part is usually from rather difficult maps (for mice, like the one with a trampoline wall), sheer luck, having many mice typing and not watching their screens, or killing mice who are holding up new store items in bliss. Yes, she has done that before. Really. In usual maps, she uses an extremely slow method of building, and usually cannot do the difficult maps. She tries to help all the mice, though when they troll, she cannons them.  
Gender: Female.  
Crush: Well...this isn't really a crush, but...under the name of Cosgirl, before she settled on a final name (AKA on another account), she met this guy from Belgium who was 18. His name she does not want to reveal, but she really liked him and, after refusing his advances for one day, on the second, liking him more joked that she'd give up her virginity for one day for him. (No, she was 11 at the time and would not have said that if she knew the real implications of saying it. She meant love him, not THAT. Also, she was joking.) She then left without saying goodbye in their 3rd day. She couldn't gather cheese (AKA log in) for one week or so because of reasons she cannot remember (though she suspects it was a lot of homework). She never saw him again. Every time she logged in, he was not. She felt really bad for not having said goodbye. Though it wasn't really a REAL crush, she still feels bad to this day. She really liked him and he was the first guy she was sort of interested in. She also knew a little about him and cared about him. Of course, when she lost her old name of Cosgirl (her account was deleted, possibly from inactivity), she lost his status as a friend (AKA he disappeared from the "friends" section). So, yeah, she feels sorry about it and it was her first sorta-crush. Though it was more of lost friendship, really.  
Weapons: Wait...weapons? What? Well, let's just say that this mouse doesn't have any.  
Note: This mouse is a real mouse active in Transformice. She, as you probably guessed, is me. Eavenne is not my real name. If you want to meet me or something, I'm always on room survivor.**

* * *

**OLD CHARRIES IN THE STORY.**

**Galbelmz: White cap, black-and-white earphones, zangetsu (sword), neon-blue glasses, orange tie, light brown fur. Titled Shaman Champion.**

**Iluvfudge: tiger striped fur, rainbow dash hair, black headphones, and a knife. Titled A Mouse on Strike.**

* * *

**Their Personitly: **

**1. **

**Galbelmz: Techie & shuffle, doesn't really mind when called anything, likes to laugh off things,can be critical/cynical/sarcastic (or all at once)**

* * *

**2. **

**Iluvfudge: Funny, makes random comments at times, dramatic. **

* * *

**Sorry for late reply.. **

**Almost Summer for me... **

**Signed Icecream / Epizmice **


	6. AN

**Hey guys. **

**I actually just noticed that my TFM that made is not In my doc. **

**So I made have to redo the first chapter because of the new update. **

**I also need your level. **

**That is all. **

**Epizmice **


End file.
